1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic paper feeding mechanism and a thermal sublimation printer therewith, and more particularly, to an automatic paper feeding mechanism adapted to a paper roll and a thermal sublimation printer therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, when a paper roll is installed into a conventional thermal sublimation printer, a front edge of a printing medium on the paper roll needs to be manually installed into a zone where a feeding roller conveys the printing medium. In such a manner, the feeding roller of the thermal sublimation printer is capable of conveying the printing medium to a thermal print head module for performing following thermal printing operations for the printing medium. However, a surface of the printing medium might be polluted due to careless touch of users during the above-mentioned installation process. In addition, since the user might not be sufficiently familiar with the installation operations, it often results in improper installation of the printing medium, such as skew, folding of the printing medium and so on during the above-mentioned installation process and generates issues of feeding failure accordingly.